Meet the Parents
Meet the Parents is the eleventh episode of the first season of "Reba." It aired on January 18, 2002. Summary Reba's parents are celebrating their 46th wedding anniversary. They're taking a vacation and on the way they plan on stopping by Reba's to see the family. Reba's excited about her parents' visit until her mom starts making comments about what makes a good marriage. Thinking her mother is disappointed that she didn't keep her marriage together, Reba takes the comments to heart. Nevertheless, she plans a lunch to celebrate the anniversary and tells Brock that he should stop by and say hi, but not to bring Barbra Jean. Van's terrified of Cheyenne's grandparents because he's sure they disapprove of the marriage and Cheyenne's pregnancy, blaming him. Grandma assures him that she and her husband got married young as well. She gives Cheyenne a locket that her husband gave her a few years after they got married. It contained a real diamond ring, since they were too poor to have a real one when they first wed. Cheyenne admires the amount of memories her grandparents have, so she tries to create some of her own with Van by giving him a heart-shaped keychain with a poem she wrote herself. Van mocks the keychain, but when he hands her his own handmade gift, she's equally as unimpressed. Brock stops by to say hi to Reba's parents and their reception is pretty cold at first. Just as they're starting to warm up to Brock again, Barbra Jean pops in the house with a pie she's made. They manage to get invited to the anniversary brunch where the conversation's tense at best. Barbra Jean doesn't seem to notice the cold disapproval around her, as usual. When Reba's mom discovers that BJ's an outlet mall bargain hunter, they decide to go shopping together. Reba tags along, only to be shocked at how well BJ and her mom get along. When they return from the mall, Reba accuses her mom of liking BJ too much and insinuating that it's Reba's fault her marriage didn't last. Her mom explains that when she first saw BJ, she thought Reba was letting herself get made a fool of & that she wasn't standing up for herself, but now she realizes that Reba's stronger than she thought possible because she's allowing BJ into her life. Van and Cheyenne agree that their memories will get made without forcing them to happen. Reba's parents take off on their vacation and the house returns to normal (well, as normal as it gets anyway). Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Barry Corbin as J.V. McKinney *Dorothy Lyman as Helen McKinney Trivia *In this episode, one of JV's quotes is, "Have I mentioned you're my favorite?" This was a line that Reba is known for saying to all three of her kids in the "Pilot" episode. Like father, like daughter, I guess. Quotes :Reba (to Brock): If you don't come over, my parents are going to think there's something wrong with this family! :Kyra: Hello? : :Helen “Meemaw” McKinney: ' Reba I thought you told me to be nice to her. :'Reba: I meant don’t throw her pie away, not start a mother-daughter lounge act! : :Cheyenne: Van Van! It’s a heart keychain because you hold the key to my heart. : :'''J.V: '''Forty-six years is a long, long, long time. Gallery # Mtp3.PNG Mtp2.PNG Mtp1.PNG Mtp.jpg (1)56162 1 3-x600.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes